


The Donut Blanket

by musicmillennia



Series: A Thousand Battles, A Thousand Victories [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Multi, Picnics, Polyamory, Relationship Reveal, at least to Rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: Mick needs a favor. Rip is skeptical.





	The Donut Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in after season 2, but in an alternate au where Rip didn't leave unexpectedly/unnecessarily and time didn't fall apart because they're going to spend a season getting Snart back instead :) i'm not bitter :)
> 
> anyway my life sucks have fluff

"Rip."

If Rip didn't know any better, he'd say Mick looked nervous. His arms are crossed, eyes averted, and he can't seem to decide which foot to lean on.

Carefully, he caps his pen and clasps his hands over his papers. "Shouldn't you be in bed, Mr. Rory?"

"I got a favor to ask."

Rip's eyebrows furrow. "I'm not letting you set fire to London."

Mick snorts. "I'm gonna do that anyway." Rip scowls. "Nah, it's―somethin' else."

A pause.

Rip gestures to him. "What is it?"

Mick's shoulders heave on a sigh. He purses his lips, putting his eyes resolutely on Rip's hands. "I need to borrow the jump ship."

Rip balks. "And why, may I ask, do you need it?"

"Relax, English. It ain't for crime or nothin'."

"Forgive me if I find that a little hard to believe. Especially considering your penchant for snatching priceless artifacts on missions."

"Not this time."

He... _sounds_ sincere enough. But he's also a good liar. Rip's eyes narrow. "Then what could you possibly want it for?"

Mick makes a small frustrated noise. "It's―" he stops and growls to himself. Then he mumbles something.

Rip leans forward. "Sorry, I couldn't quite hear you."

Through clenched teeth, Mick says, "I wanna take my s-o's out."

Rip's jaw drops. " _What_?"

"It's our anniversary, okay?" Mick snaps, finally looking him in the eye. His face is turning red. He's  _blushing_. "And after―the Legion and shit. Y'know."

Rip sobers quick.

"Ah," he murmurs. "My apologies, Mr. Rory. It was just―a surprise to find out you are in a relationship. And of...such a nature."

"Yeah, well, we're keepin' it under wraps. So if you tell anyone, I'll burn your hair and your boyfriend's coat."

Rip splutters. "Jonah is  _not_ ―"

"Whatever. You gonna give me the jump ship or not?"

"...you're going to take it either way, aren't you."

Mick smirks.

Rip huffs. "Then I suppose I have no choice but to accept. Your significant others are in 2017, I presume?"

"No, I'm fucking Tesla," Mick deadpans.

Rip rolls his eyes. He stands and starts for the hangar at a brisk pace. "Well, the jump ship can get you there. I'll give you a beacon so you can let me know when to pick you up."

"Can't I just find a small hole in the timeline and refuel?" Mick asks. "Flash's messed up enough times to leave plenty of 'em."

Rip falters. "Oh. Well. I suppose you could do that. How did you―?"

"Got lotsa stuff implanted up here." Mick taps his temple. His eyes are a touch glassy.

Rip stiffens. He opts not to respond.

They reach the jump ship in short order.

"Have fun," Rip says.

Mick grins. It looks, for lack of a better term, like the pinnacle of villainy. Or perhaps Rip just needs to sleep.

"Oh," Mick says, "I'll have fun alright."

 

It's past two in the morning in Star City, but Felicity and Oliver barely sleep anyway. The city park's empty except for them, the summer air letting Felicity wear a pretty orange sundress and Oliver a form-fitting green t-shirt, though he still wears jeans like Mick. He's holding a picnic basket, she a folded blanket.

When Mick walks out, they smile at him like he's all they want to see. Even after a few months of this, Mick's still not sure how to respond to that. He goes for a lame "hey" instead, 'cause he's a fucking idiot. Fuck.

"Hey yourself," Felicity says. She holds out the blanket. "You ready?"

"Oliver bring cupcakes?" Mick asks.

Oliver's smile widens. "Why don't you find out?"

They spread the blanket. When he sees it, Mick bursts out laughing. He's almost startled by the sound.

"A donut?" he says.

Felicity shoots him a finger gun. "2-day shipping from eBay, baby."

Mick sits on the printed pink frosting and sprinkles. He's still laughing; it's weird. "Nice."

The basket's opened. Oliver did make cupcakes, one with green frosting, another yellow, and the third one orange. How he found flame sprinkles is beyond Mick, but he's gotta get his hands on 'em.

"I got you a bottle," Oliver says.

Mick reiterates: " _Nice_."

There are also sandwiches, giant ones. Mick scarfs his down, listening to Felicity and Oliver as they lament the chaos that's been happening in their city. His sandwich is fucking delicious.

"Basically, I'm pretty sure Diggle would've paid us to get out of the Arrow Cave," Felicity says.

Mick swallows the last bite. "That's rough."

Oliver and Felicity take a synchronized breath.

"You can say that again," Oliver says.

"But at least you're both alive," Mick says. "Can't say that about a lotta people these days."

A somber silence descends.

Felicity huffs. "This is an anniversary picnic! Let's lighten up a little, huh? We're here, we've made it this far." She takes Oliver and Mick's hands, smiling at both of them. "Let's celebrate."

Oliver musters his smile back. Mick grunts.

"So!" Felicity chirps, "What's been going on with you, Mick?"

Mick snorts. "Thought we were gonna keep this light."

Their expressions soften. They squeeze his hands.

"What can we do?" Oliver asks.

Mick blinks owlishly. "Uh. I'm―hand over the cupcake."

Felicity ducks under his arm as he reaches across their donut blanket. She smells like lavender. Mick rests his hand on her waist.

Oliver abandons his sandwich and shuffles to his other side. He waits until Mick takes a couple bites before leaning forward. Mick meets him halfway. Their kiss is deep, a good slow burn that Mick's been missing. After, Oliver puts his forehead on Mick's shoulder and just. Breathes.

"We're being sad again," Felicity whines, "it's been like, ten seconds!"

"Oh-fuckin'-well," Mick mumbles, lips pressed in Oliver's hair. His cologne mixes well with Felicity's perfume. Should he have worn something other than deodorant?

Felicity sighs. Mick eats his cupcake.

A little later, when he's done, Oliver looks back at him and quietly asks, "Have you changed your mind about staying?"

Mick tenses. "...they still want me around."

Felicity strokes his stomach. "What if we want you more?"

"Not yet, Glasses."

Oliver nods. "Whenever you're ready. We'll be waiting."

Mick swallows. "Okay."

"...so," Felicity says, "is there a chance you did anything  _fun_ while you were gone?"

"Well," Mick says, "there was Camelot. Haircut got knighted by Guinevere."

" _No way_."

 

Mick stays in their bed as long as he can. He should get back, though.

Thing is, he. Really wishes he could stay.

But he can't. Snart'd given his life to keep those bastards alive. That's a last wish if Mick ever heard one, and he ain't gonna leave it undone.

When the team gets him back, then maybe. Maybe Mick will listen to Oliver's heartbeat and Felicity's rambling a little longer.

Look at what they've done to him. He's such a sap.

"I gotta go," he says.

Oliver points his spatula at him. "You're having breakfast first."

"And you're taking some leftovers," Felicity adds.

As always, Oliver's omelettes kick ass, and Felicity makes the best coffee since Kendra Saunders. Probably 'cause she drinks so much of it. She gets creative in the face of overexposure, like Mick and Oliver.

They kiss him goodbye.

"Happy anniversary," Felicity says.

"Don't be a stranger," Oliver says.

Mick lets himself squeeze their hands before he goes.

 

"Where were you?" Sara asks.

Mick smirks. "Havin' fun."

"Yeah," Jax says, "I don't wanna know."


End file.
